


You Smell Like Home

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Peaceful silence settled around them for several minutes. When Sara was convinced that Nyssa was asleep, she whispered into the dark. “I don’t think I will ever get over how much you smell like home.”





	You Smell Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Tumblr Prompt: "You smell like home"

“I’ll take the floor.” Sara said, entering Nyssa’s bunk. 

“Habibti…” Nyssa began. 

Sara sat down on the edge of Nyssa’s bed and looked up at the brunette. “I left you in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. I… me and Oliver… Well, you know how that went.” Sara rubbed the back of her neck. “I made a huge mess of things Nys. The last thing I deserve right now is to share your bed.” 

Nyssa’s stomach clenched. As much as she hated to admit it, Sara was right. The best thing for both of them right now was to take it slow. They needed to find their footing again, one step at a time. 

“If that is how you wish to spend your night, so be it. Though I must insist on finding you several blankets. Sleeping on the floor, especially this one can be very unforgiving.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” Sara said with a small smile. 

*** 

Three hours later, Sara found herself staring up at the moonlit ceiling, pondering what her life could have been if she had stayed in Starling and what she may be facing in the coming days. 

From the bed, she heard Nyssa mumble something unintelligible. Despite everything, Sara smiled. The Heir to the Demon was a force to be reckoned with in the daylight hours, but when she was asleep in the privacy of her quarters, she was soft and though she would never admit it to anyone other than Sara, a massive cuddler. 

Sara closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind of it’s seemingly endless parade of thoughts. She managed it for a full minute before she heard Nyssa again. 

“Release her.” The phrase was quickly followed by the sound of Nyssa thrashing around in her sheets. 

Sara sat up and peeked over the side of the bed. Nyssa was drenched in sweat but still seemed to be asleep. With only a moment’s hesitation, Sara got up and slid into the bed. She wrapped her arms around Nyssa and pulled her close to her chest, having learned early on in their relationship that Nyssa had an unfortunate habit of striking those who dared wake her from her slumber.

Sara repeated the calming Arabic phrases that Nyssa had so often spoken to her when she herself had been riddled with nightmares and added in a few lullabies from her own childhood. 

It took several minutes, but Nyssa eventually calmed and Sara kissed her on the forehead. Nyssa stirred and looked up at Sara. The two locked eyes, but neither  made a move to separate.  “I am sorry Habibti.” 

Sara furrowed her eyebrows. “For what?” 

“You chose to sleep on the floor and my actions, though unconscious, put you in a position that you did not want to be in.” 

“Nyssa,” Sara said, pulling back ever so slightly and cupping the other girl’s face. “Don’t you think for a second that I don’t want to be right where I am. I was punishing myself earlier. With all of the shit I’ve pulled, it was the only thing that made sense to me.” 

Nyssa reached up and covered Sara’s hand with her’s. “I cannot say that mistakes were not made here Beloved, but you are not the only one at fault. Ever since I abducted your mother…” 

Sara shook her head. “Not right now. We have a lifetime to get into all of that, and we will, but right now, I think we could both use some sleep.” 

Nyssa nodded. “Okay.” She said, resting her head on Sara’s chest. Sara leaned forward and kissed her on the top of the head. 

Peaceful silence settled around them for several minutes. When Sara was convinced that Nyssa was asleep, she whispered into the dark. “I don’t think I will ever get over how much you smell like home.” 

Nyssa fought off a smile, not wanting to let Sara know that she was awake. It would take time, but there was a chance that everything between them would be alright. 


End file.
